


Ваза

by Krayn_Aletale



Series: Сборник «Омега Ганнибал» от TCbook [9]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Will Graham, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Hannibal Lecter, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-17 20:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krayn_Aletale/pseuds/Krayn_Aletale
Summary: Ваза разбилась много громче, чем ты думаешь.





	Ваза

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Jar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225509) by [TCbook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCbook/pseuds/TCbook). 

Наслаждаясь тем небольшим количеством свободного времени, которое он мог провести за чтением чего-либо, Ганнибал находился в гостиной. В доме было совершенно тихо — о, настолько тихо, что можно услышать звук падающего за окном снега.

Ганнибал глубоко выдохнул, но что-то смутно потревожило его разум: что-то было не так в доме, где живет двухлетний ребенок. _Что-то было неправильно._

В поисках Эбби Ганнибал заглянул в каждую комнату, но вместо нее обнаружил только бесшумно притаившегося Уилла, подглядывающего в кухонную дверь. Уилл обернулся, беззвучно приглашая Ганнибала тоже посмотреть разворачивающийся на глазах спектакль.

Всего в два года Эбби удалось соорудить самую неустойчивую самодельную лестницу из кастрюль и сковородок, злоупотребление которыми уже причиняло Ганнибалу боль, из всех возможных. Маленькая девочка нацелилась на большую вазу с печеньем, которую он наполнил еще утром, угостив дочь одной крошечной, как она сама, печенькой прежде, чем спрятать остальное на потом.

Стоя на цыпочках, она ухватилась за край столешницы, балансируя на груде кастрюль, и наблюдающий за ней Ганнибал шумно втянул воздух, а его сердце и вовсе остановилось.

— Шшш, ничего не говори. Если напугаешь ее, то она упадет. Пока же она отлично справляется, так что просто позволь ей достать печенье, — сказал Уилл, восхищенный тем, какой интеллект демонстрирует его малышка.

— Онаупадет! — одним словом гневно прошипел Ганнибал, когда альфа поднял руки, удерживая его от вмешательства.

— Мы присматриваем за ней, — сказал Уилл с любовью, поглаживая его руку и наблюдая, как дочь почти дотягивается до желанного приза.

— ВАЗА СЛИШКОМ ТЯЖЕЛАЯ! — исходит задушенный звук из горла Ганнибала.

Маленькая ручка коснулась тяжелой вазы с печеньем как раз в тот момент, когда альфа и омега одновременно распахнули дверь. Однако Эбби все-таки успевает сдвинуть ее к краю и потерять равновесие, посылая вместе с собой полет.

Ваза разбивается позади них, следом приземляется Уилл, а затем и Ганнибал, падая на альфу, бережно сжимающего ребенка в своих объятиях. Больше напуганная громким шумом разбивающейся античной вазы, чем падением, и более взволнованная выражением лица папы, чем страхом попортить кастрюли, Эбби у них на руках заплакала.

***

Оставив Уилла убирать беспорядок от разлетевшейся вазы, Ганнибал унес Эбби с кухни, не выдавая ничего, кроме резкого предупреждающего рычания.

Ганнибал в бешенстве.

В бешенстве настолько, чтобы разговаривать с Уиллом исключительно в случае крайней необходимости, спать в кровати рядом с кроваткой Эбби и не подавать Уиллу кофе на следующее утро.

— Ганнибал… — попытался объясниться Уилл омеге, наливая в свою кружку уже холодный кофе.

— Нет, Уилл.

— Ганнибал, ничего не случилось.

— Моя ваза разбита, а ты подверг нашу дочь опасности, просто чтобы посмотреть, сможет ли она достать печенье — я ощущаю себя более, чем разумным, Уильям.

— Держа меня подальше? Прости меня, никогда бы не подумал, что вазочка может быть такой тяжелой, но слишком ли это?

— Нет, я буду спать с Эбби до тех пор, пока не почувствую, что прощаю тебя. Я скажу, когда будет слишком.

И тогда началось. Ганнибал использовал всю силу воли, чтобы засыпать в маленькой кровати рядом со своим ребенком, даже если связь вела его к кровати в комнате в конце второго этажа. Он боролся со своей природой утешать и завлекать альфу, только чтобы доказать свою точку зрения.

Холодность между ними немного потускнела с течением дня, поскольку предстоящее Рождество, в конце концов, слишком занимало их обоих… Однако каждую ночь Ганнибал продолжал спать в другой комнате, не обращая внимания (или стараясь не обращать внимания) на тихие звуки, которые он слышал из их кровати, из их комнаты, из их гнезда. Скуление и рычание зовущего его альфы, готового, возбужденного, нуждающегося в своем омеге, который упрямо сдерживался, чтобы ответить на зов пары вторящим бесконтрольным хныканием из холодной односпальной кровати в комнате Эбби.

Две недели и три дня минули с происшествия с вазой. Две недели и три дня лишь легкий поцелуй в щеку на прощание каждое утро. Две недели и три дня, которые разрывали дом приглушенными завываниями необходимости от альфы, пытающегося избавиться от неудобной, беспокоящей каждые полчаса эрекции, и тихими всхлипами и хныканиями Ганнибала, которые он пытался заглушить звучащей в каждой комнате музыкой, пока его ноги дрожали от окутывающего аромата альфы, чье страдающее по омеге тело просило о прощении.

***

Наступил Сочельник, а вместе с ним и большой ежегодный вечер для друзей и коллег Ганнибала, который дал возможность отвлечься от постоянных нервных криков на что-то другое, в чем они так нуждались. Для Ганнибала — принимая и развлекая гостей, обслуживая их и поддерживая все в том виде, в каком он хотел, а для Уилла — ведя себя как обычно.

Когда гости начали расходиться, и рождественский ажиотаж угас в знакомых тишине и покое, Марго приблизилась к Ганнибалу. Она предложила забрать Эбби с собой — до их дома не больше десяти минут пути, а Эбби очень хотела пойти со своими тетями и кузеном Морганом, чтобы остаться у них на ночь и поиграть. Поскольку после вечера столь многое нужно было вернуть на место, Ганнибал согласился, оценив этот жест и даже не догадываясь об истинных мотивах ее предложения.

Остальные гости тоже разошлись; Эбби удобно устроилась в машине вместе с Морганом, и Ганнибал, попрощавшись, уже повернулся к дому, когда Алана ухватила его за рукав пальто.

— Вам двоим нужно поговорить, — сказала голубоглазая альфа с широкой улыбкой.

— С кем, Алана?

— Ганнибал, думаю, все чувствовали напряжение между тобой и Уиллом. Ты трижды почти уронил свой бокал во время тоста только потому, что он не мог перестать елозить на своем месте.

— Он такой упрямый, — прорычал Ганнибал.

— Как и ты, Ганнибал, — решительно ответила Алана.

— Уилл ждет тебя под елкой. Счастливого Рождества, веселитесь, — Марго сжала его руки в своих прежде, чем сесть в машину.

Ганнибал медленно вошел в пост-вечериночное место преступления в своем же доме: хаос, беспорядок, всюду пятна, рассказывающие о шикарной ночи, полной смеха, историй и напряжения между ним и мужем, густого и тяжелого в воздухе, подобно дыму.

Постоянно занимая дрожащие руки в попытке вернуть контроль после вторжения в их дом множества людей, Уилл то потирает лицо, то приглаживает волосы назад, сидя под елкой и ожидая его. Ганнибал почувствовал, как их связь взывает к нему, умоляет утешить, окутать своим ароматом, перебивая все другие; умоляет о близости, о прикосновении.

Собрав все силы, еще оставшиеся в теле, Уилл подавляет дрожь в руках, чтобы передать Ганнибалу большую коробку, которую прятал последние два дня. Взяв ее руки, омега открыл подарок, и взгляд Ганнибала потеплел при виде греческой вазы для печенья, тяжелой, большой, но все же утонченной и насчитывающей по меньшей мере пару сотен лет.

Осторожно отставив коробку к другим подаркам, сложенным вокруг елки, омега сократил расстояние между ними. Он спрятал лицо у шеи под подбородком Уилла, вдыхая аромат альфы, сотрясаемого дрожью, мурлыкая в выражении признательности и прощения по прошествии нескольких, казалось, бесконечных недель и крепко обнимая Уилла до тех пор, пока не почувствовал, как мужчина склонился для прикосновения и ответного парного мурлыкания.

— Я так сильно по тебе скучал, — прошептал Уилл так, словно они все еще были окружены гостями, и низкая вибрация слов раскрошила лед в сердце Ганнибала, наполняя теплом, которое мог пробудить в нем лишь его альфа; наполняя до тех пор, пока оно не выплеснулось в потоке тихих слез. Всхлипнув, омега мягко задрожал, а его тело реагировало на близость альфы.

— Спасибо, — сумел вымолвить Ганнибал с любящей улыбкой, прикрывая глаза от счастья.

Уборка дома могла и подождать, а отметить дом, как их, сейчас было просто необходимо. Успокаивая Ганнибала, Уилл оставлял на его щеках, подбородке и шее поцелуи, постепенно сменяющимися покусываниями и облизыванием ароматических желез под воротником рубашки омеги.

Вжимая и подталкивая друг друга между поцелуями, их тела танцевали до тех пор, пока Ганнибал не прижал Уилла к стене, бесстыдно обнюхивая альфу, желая купаться в его запахе и быть отмеченным снова и снова. Запах возбуждения смешивался с благоуханием апельсинов и гвоздики, витающим в воздухе, и слабым ароматом сосны; руки искали кожу, губы — пробовали ее на вкус, и они оба тяжело дышали.

Ганнибал, снова демонстрируя похоть и обычно несвойственную омеге силу, взял Уилла на руки, едва не бегом следуя в их комнату и тихо хныкая от запаха возбуждения все еще полностью одетого альфы на протяжении всего пути.

Чтобы обнажиться не понадобилось много времени, и, небрежно сбросив одежду, они кинулись в объятия друг друга: тело жаждало пары, а кожу покалывало в местах прикосновений.

— Мне было так холодно здесь без тебя, — прорычал Уилл, оставляя дорожку поцелуев до паха Ганнибала и вбирая его член целиком без предупреждения. Его глаза закатились от вкуса его омеги, такого сладкого и жаждущего, и наградой ему стала цепочка стонов, исходящих от Ганнибала, пытающегося сохранить бедра в неподвижности.

Несколько раз Уилл взял его член на всю длину прежде, чем двинуться ниже и, обогнув яйца Ганнибала, припасть к ложбинке между ягодиц, вылизывая, целуя и оставляя яркие пятна засосов, пока желание не ослепило его окончательно, а нарастающее рычание не разразило эхом стены их общего Дворца памяти.

Раздвинув ноги в приглашении, Ганнибал подтянул колени к груди, слишком вызывающе и развратно после изысканной и элегантной ночи притворства. Смазка стекала по его бедрам, а умоляющие хныканья вырывались из горла, призывая его альфу отмечать, трахать, повязать — тот же самый звук, который был приглушен музыкой и подушкой почти три последних недели.

— Альфа… Уилл… — позвал Ганнибал, чувствуя, как его пальцы играют с волосками на груди, ногти легонько царапают соски, а их ароматы становятся все более насыщенными и сводящими с ума.

Руки Уилла ласкали Ганнибала, оглаживая выступающие мышцы прежде, чем он толкнулся внутрь его тела, опираясь на широкую грудь, чтобы получить возможность двигаться сильнее и быстрее, и мысли заволокло желанием снова заявить на него свои права, показать, что он принадлежит только ему.

Уткнувшись лицом в ключицу Ганнибала, Уилл потирается носом о парную отметку и покусывает грубый шрам, заставляя омегу поскуливать и встречать каждый толчок, нетерпеливо двигая бедрами.

Узел Уилла постепенно начал замедлять толчки, и мысли опустели, когда финальный стон, приглушенный укусом, опрокинул их за грань в первый раз.

— Я люблю тебя, — срывающимся голосом прошептал Уилл, шипя от сладкой боли укуса.

Омега вонзил в него зубы на самом пике оргазма, а их тела плотно прижались друг к другу. После, постанывая от оргазмов между касаниями языка и поцелуями, Ганнибал слизывал кровь с шеи Уилла, ища карими глазами голубые, покорившие его с первой встречи.

Это было прекрасно.

***

Следующим утром, после всего лишь двухчасового сна, Ганнибал и Уилл проснулись от настойчивого стука в дверь. Прикрывшись лишь тонкими халатами, оба ломанулись к двери, обнаруживая за ней Алану и Марго.

Их нужно было видеть: пропитанные запахом секса, взъерошенные, с темными кругами под глазами и ожерельями из засосов на шеях, поверх которого у Уилла еще и виднелся огромный укус, они до неприличия открыто улыбнулись, когда увидели кто именно был на пороге.

— Доброе утро, мальчики. Вижу, Санта хорошо поработал прошлой ночью, — сказала Алана, заглядывая в дом и видя тот же беспорядок, что они оставили вчера.

— Доброе утро, да, эм, а где Эбби? — подал Ганнибал все еще сонный голос.

— У нас. Просто пришли убедиться, что вы двое решили свои проблемы, — ответила Марго, лишив пару мужчин дара речи.

— Мы с детьми собирались прийти пообедать с вами, часа в два, надеюсь, будет нормально? — наконец сказала Алана, взяв Марго за руку и оставляя их одних.

Махнув машине, Уилл закрыл дверь, став невольным свидетелем того, как Ганнибал позволил халату приглашающе соскользнуть с тела.

Рождество только начиналось.

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо за прочтение!  
Пожалуйста, поддержите Автора, нажав «Kudos <3» на странице оригинального фанфика :)  
Приходите поздороваться с автором в Twitter @tc_book или Tumblr @tcbook !


End file.
